The present invention relates to solar panel racking systems and, more particularly, to a ballasted roof or ground mounted solar panel racking system.
Conventional solar panel racking systems attach directly to the roof or use a concrete curb system that sits on the roof and can potentially damage the roof surface. These conventional mounting systems are often time consuming to build and install, often resulting in leaks in the roof surface over time.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved solar panel racking system.